Vows And Bullets
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He stated to speak again, but before a word could be spoken, the lights flickered again, then died completely. Tru giggled, but her laughter was silenced as the terrifying sound of a gunshot rang through the chapel...


Hey there again, everyone! I'm back, and this story was a challenge by my dad for me to write a Tru Calling story without any crossovers. So this came to mind. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine... dang it.

"Har, can't you just be happy for me, please?" Tru begged, adjusting her dress with trembling hands.

"I just... you know how I feel about this, Tru," he sighed, folding his hands in front of himself. "You know what he is."

"Was," she corrected him quickly. "What he was. And that's in the past, Harrison. He loves me, and I love him. You know that. He gave up that part of him to be with me. Can't that be enough for you?"

He shook his head, then sighed and reached out, smoothing her hair back gently. "Of course it's not. You're my sis, Tru. I just want what's best for you."

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Then trust me, Harry. The past is the past. This is my big day, and you and Davis have very big jobs," she said with a grin.

"Very big," Davis confirmed as he joined them, pulling at his tie. "Remind me again why you picked us?"

"Because," she sighed, turning to look into the mirror. "Our 'father' isn't even coming to his daughter's wedding, let alone walk her down the aisle. And you two are much more special to me than he is."

"Our father, Ward Cleaver, huh?" Harrison joked, and Davis cracked a small smile.

"Uh, Tru? It's time to go," Lindsay called from the door, and Tru gave her hair a final fluff and took a deep breath.

"Show time," she sighed, and her lips curled into a grin.

Harrison and Davis extended their arms to her, and the three of them walked through the double doors.

Every person in the chapel rose to their feet as Tru, Davis and Harrison slowly walked down the flower covered aisle. When they reached the altar, the preacher smiled at them and said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do," Harrison and Davis said in unison, and they both kissed her cheeks, then found their places beside Jack.

Once they were in place, Tru turned to face her future husband, and he smiled at her. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people, Tru Davies and Jack Harper, into holy matrimony."

Suddenly the lights in the chapel flickered, and the guests chuckled softly. Jack found Tru's hand with his, and her heart fluttered when he mouthed I love you to her as the preacher continued to speak.

"If any person has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the preacher stated, and the chapel was silent.

He stated to speak again, but before a word could be spoken, the lights flickered again, then died completely. Tru giggled, but her laughter was silenced as the terrifying sound of a gunshot rang through the chapel. Screams echoed through the church, and the lights suddenly flooded through the building again.

Tru looked around the chapel, mentally checking Harrison, Lindsay, and Davis to make sure that they were all right. "What was that, Jack?" she asked, turning her head to look at her fiance. But her heart dropped to her feet when she saw Jack's crumbled body lying on the floor. "No! Jack!" she screamed, falling to her knees beside him. "Jack!"

He didn't answer her, and she reached down and pulled him into her arms. She saw blood blossoming on the front of his shirt, and she quickly began applying pressure to the wound with the heel of her palm. "Jack! Jack, stay with me," she begged, shaking him gently.

A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived, and Tru cried as they took him out of her arms and placed him on a stretcher. As soon as they laid him on the stretcher, they immediately began attempting to save his life.

She rose to her feet shakily and stood beside the stretcher, ignoring her brother's and boss's hands on her back. All around her, she could hear the paramedics shouting medical jargon, but she couldn't make sense of anything anyone was saying. Finally one paramedic looked at Tru and said, "You know him?"

She nodded mutely, and he said, "Come on! We need someone with his medical information."

She looked at Davis and Harrison, then followed the paramedics as they raced Jack's stretcher out of the church and to the awaiting ambulance.

In the ambulance, Tru watched in horror as the medics attempted to stop the bleeding. Suddenly her med school training kicked in, and she reached out and grabbed Jack's hand, holding it tightly in hers. A voice in her mind reminded her that a familiar voice could help injured victims, and she squeezed his hand.

"Hold on, Jack," she whispered. Suddenly a shooting pain in her stomach made her double over, and she cried out in pain. Everything around her swirled, and the next thing she knew, she was on a stretcher and surrounded by men and women in white coats.

"Where's Jack?" she gasped, and another shooting pain in her stomach made her gasp and sob. "Jack!"

"She's hemorrhaging!" one woman shouted, and Tru twisted her head in an attempt to find Jack. Finally she saw him on a stretcher a few feet away, and she watched in terror as the doctors attempted again and again to resuscitate him.

"I'm calling it," one doctor announced. "Time of death, 12:05 p.m."

"No!" she screamed furiously as a white sheet was pulled over his body. "Jack, no!" Her head fell back against the stretcher, and she sobbed his name over and over again as her hand went down to rest over her stomach. But something felt wrong. Terribly wrong. Suddenly she lifted her head and said, "My baby! God, my baby!"

A woman came to stand beside her bed, and Tru immediately recognized the sympathetic look on her face. It was the same look that she wore whenever she was informing someone of the death of a family member.

"I'm sorry, Miss Davies," the woman murmured, and Tru choked on the air in her lungs. "We weren't able to save the baby."

She looked at the woman, and tears slid down her cheeks as she shook her head. "No. No, I can't lose them. I can't!" she sobbed, her entire body shaking.

The woman looked at her sadly, then walked away, and Tru covered her eyes with her hand as she continued to cry for the loss of her family.

"Tru."

She froze, and a glimmer of hope sparked in her as she slowly turned her head and looked at the sheet covered form.

"Save us," Jack whispered, and she felt herself falling as her day rewound.

"Jack," she gasped, bolting upright in her bed.

"Tru, what's wrong?" she heard him ask, and she felt two strong arms envelop her and hold her close. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, breathing deeply. After a moment, he kissed her hair, then said, "Whoa, what's wrong? "Bad dream?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," she mumbled, relishing the warmth that radiated from his body. "It's day two, and day one did not go well for us."

He froze, then asked, "What happened? Who died?"

She shuddered as she remembered holding his lifeless body in her arms, and she held him tighter to her. "You did," she whispered.

"What?"

"We were at the church, and the lights went out. There was a gunshot, and when the lights came back on, you were..." A sob escaped from her throat, and he rubbed her back soothingly. "You were dead, and you asked for my help," she finally managed to say. Her hand traveled down to rest over her belly, and he looked at her questiongly.

"Tru, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked softly, and she shuddered.

"I... I lost the baby," she choked out.

"What?"

"Our baby. I lost our baby." She suddenly pushed him away and climbed out of the bed. But before she could do anything, he stood up and enfolded her in his arms.

"Tru," he murmured. "Our baby's fine. I'm fine, the baby's fine, and we're getting married today."

"Maybe we should call off the wedding," she stammered as his large hands wandered down to protectively cup her still taut stomach.

"Tru, honey, this is our big day. After everything that we've been through, we finally made it." He gently kissed her neck.

"But what if the same thing happens, Jack? And what if I lose you and this baby?" She shivered. "I... I don't think I could survive that."

"This is what you do, Tru. You change fate."

"You used to think that that was a bad thing," she reminded him as his hands lightly skimmed her stomach.

"And I gave all of that up for you, Tru. So I could be with you, marry you, have a family with you. And I'd do it all over again, as ironic as that sounds," he assured her as he kissed her forehead, then her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his heart, sighing as she heard it beating steadily.

"So, what's the game plan, boss?" he joked, and she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"First, we're going to check the electrical wiring in the chapel. Whoever shot you did it when the lights were out."

"And we have to figure out who would hate seeing us get married," he added as she pulled on a pair of jeans. She glanced up at him.

"Other than my brother?" she attempted to joke, but the possibility would not remove itself from her mind. "Look, I've got a bunch of things to do today-"

"Say no more. I've got my own chore list," he assured her as he swiped his fingers through his hair. She looked at him and put her hands on her hips, and he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "What'd I do now?"

"Oh, no. I'm not letting you out of my sight today. You're coming with me," she informed him as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom.

"I do love when you get bossy like that, Tru," he murmured, pulling her into his arms for a lingering kiss.

She returned the kiss, then hugged him and said, "Okay, let's get out of here. We're getting married today!"

_I'm being haunted by a whisper_

_A chill comes over me_

_I've been trapped inside this moment_

_I'm not a victim, I'm not a freak_

_Free me, before I slip away_

_Heal me, wake me from this day_

_Can somebody help me? _

_Somebody help me_

TBC...

A/N: Yeah, I know TruJack stories are hard to believe sometimes, but they really have such great chemistry that I went with the idea. Review and let me know what ya'll think!


End file.
